In general, washing drying racks are focused on to naturally dry the washing hung on the drying racks. Therefore, in the rainy season that has a lot of humid days with less sunlight, it takes much time to dry the washing, and hence, there are a sanitation problem due to propagation of germs and a problem that indoor environment is deteriorated due to an unpleasant smell.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-26550 discloses an automatic washing drying device which can reduce drying time in order to solve the above-mentioned problems. In Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-26550, the drying device includes a blower (drying fan) disposed below a drying rack so as to artificially provide dry wind to the washing hung on a drying member.
However, according to such a conventional device, when the blower is operated to dry the washing, dust existing on the floor rises upward by wind from the blower and moves toward the washing, and hence, the washing which is being dried is dusted. Moreover, such a simple air-blowing method is not a big help to reduce drying time.